


nerds r cool

by kageyama_llama



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mean Girls References, Movie Night, SoMa - Freeform, i love these two so much, i'm a nerd for soma, nerds r cool, please help me, really i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_llama/pseuds/kageyama_llama
Summary: Whoever had decided that nerds are lame losers was an idiot.Obviously, they hadn’t met his meister.





	nerds r cool

It’s movie night and after wasting half an hour arguing about what film to watch, they’re leaning against each other on the couch watching the opening credits to Mean Girls. 

Soul is sporting a bruise on his head from where Maka hit him with her copy of Webster’s Dictionary (seriously, there’s this thing called Google these days), and Maka is still slightly flushed from Soul’s teasing about her secret love for chick flicks. Bruised head and bruised ego aside, Soul can’t help but feel that he’s one a little with this selection; he’s one of the few privileged people in the world to see Maka in her natural state of angry nerd yelling happily at stupid movie characters as they ruin their lives through there own dumb actions. 

Ah, Mean Girls. The epitome of a high school drama. Every single lie the media had told a young, impressionable weapon-and-meister pair about high school could be condensed into an hour and thirty minute feature film. It had everything, the stereotypical mean girl (no shit), jock, and nerd. The last one always puzzled Soul. 

It made him doubt whether or not the writer had even gone to high school. As far as Soul was concerned, nerds were not scrawny, pathetic shut-ins who spent all their time hitting the books and couldn’t defend themselves. Whoever had decided that nerds are lame losers was an idiot, because they obviously had never met his meister. 

Yeah, Maka was smart and spent way too much time studying for exams and shit, but that girl could bench press any one of those high school jocks. And there was no way in hell Maka would be caught dead cowering to some Regina George. No, his meister was as feisty as they came, a superpack of attitude and sass squished into a 5’3” package. She would bitch punch Regina George across the football field in an instant. 

Above all, Maka could never be lame. She was the coolest person he knew. Who else could jump across building rooftops wielding a seven-foot pole weighed down by a giant fucking blade with ease? Who else could freaking take down kishins after pulling an all-nighter studying for Stein’s impossible exams and still get an A on the test the next day? 

Maka, that’s who. 

As the end credits roll, Soul thinks to himself, ‘Nerds are fucking cool.’

**Author's Note:**

> I live for writing SoMa. As a bona fide nerd, I vouch for the sanctity of nerdhood. Seriously, nowadays these kids are vicious.


End file.
